


Gerard Way A.K.A Gena G-string

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comedy, M/M, dragqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's a fag in drag gottah do to get some dick around here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my LJ :D enjoy!

I own the stage every night...

It was my turn to go on. I was dressed, my make-up was done, and I had snacked on fruit for three days to fit into my little short, black, backless dress with my four inch, hot pink stilettos that made me almost six feet tall. I felt great and my black curls that reached down against my 'breast' made my skin look snow white.

I can hear my name being called out by the people in the audience as the girl before me hurried off the stage after she finished her act. I was ready...

"Okay, our next drag queen doesn't look like a drag queen, but she's got a dick and balls to prove it!" the host announced. "We all know and love her... Give it up for Gena G-String!"

I hurried up the steps and walked onto the stage and curtsied as I took the mic from the host before we exchanged kisses. "Thank you, oh thank you!" I sighed dramatically. "Do I look good or what?!" I folded my lips together then pushed them out and puckered my lips to the men seated in the front row. 

They nodded, of course, and I awed. "Are you just saying that? What the fuck, of course you aren't... Well, anyway... This is a cabaret show and you all are here to see... Me of course and oh... All the other Queens as well, but I'm self centered and I like to talk about myself."

I paused to hear everyone laugh, "Yeah... Yeah, I know. But yeah! How's everyone doin' tonight?"

The crowd hooted and hollered and even wolf whistles came my way as I smiled. "I'm Gena G-String and I'm actually wearing one right now." I pointed to my ass.

"Wooooo!" A manly scream came from the crowd and everyone laughed.

"Thank you. Um, yeah, so... I'm gonna chat with you all for a bit. You." I pointed to a middle aged man in the second row. "What's your name?"

"Marcus." he said, chuckling softly.

"Marcus... Oh. I dated a Marcus in the second grade." I announced and everyone laughed. "He made me wear his nine year old sisters dresses and we'd hold hands and stuff. He's probably the reason why I do drag today." 

Marcus laughed hard and shook his head.

"But yeah... You got any kids, Marcus?" I asked, taking a seat on the stool nearby. 

He nodded slowly and pushed his hand against his cheek as his elbow rested on the table.

"I hate kids." everyone laughed again and I stuck my hand out and said, "Really I do. Especially when I go to the store... They stare and stare and stare until they walk into the wall... It makes me laugh. No, I'm just screwing around. Kids, I love them. They're so full of life and so ignorant." I pushed my hair back off my face and felt down my extensions. 

I waited for the crowd to quiet down then asked, "Marc... Mind if I called you Marc?" I asked and he shook his head. "How old are you, darling? If you don't mind me asking." 

"Not at all Gena, I'm Fifty-six." he sounded hesitant.

"Oh, honey! You don't look a day over thirty!" I tell him and he thanks me loudly. "You know what I like about dating older men?" my attention went to the crowd. "They're low-maintenance, they buy you shit and they don't ask questions because they already know all the answers. I love it. I really fucking do!"

The crowd laughed and hollered as I climbed off the stool and walked over down in the aisle and stopped in front of a group of buff gay men. "Would you fuck me?" I point the mic to the strongest one who looked like he did ten tons of steroids before he got here. 

The club exploded with laughter as the man grabbed me to him by my waist, roughly . "Don't ruin the dress, honey." I warned his as he took a shot before he pushed his lips against the mic.

"I would fuckin' fuck you wif that... That fuckin' dress on, baby!" he shouted drunkenly as everyone laughed.

"He's wasted. Poor thing." I patted his blond hair back and made my way back on stage, the laughter of the room following me. "So, yeah... I love talking to you all you really make me laugh and it helps my nerves, y'know?" 

The crowd awed as I took my seat down on the stool. "Yeah... So, yeah... You know what I hate about being a drag queen?" I asked and everyone asked, 'what?'. "What I hate about being a drag queen is wearing these fucking heels." I raised my slender leg up in the air and tipped my foot down wards. "They're killing me."

The women laugh at that as well as the men. "No, they're are more reasons why I hate being a drag queen then why I love it. My other reasons... Oh dear god." I paused to let the crowd laugh. "First, the stereotypes... I get called transsexual, because, really? Do I look like I'm two hundred pounds, have a beard and hairy arm pits?" I felt down my body and smirked at the bears in front of me who were shaking their heads in agreement. "And the other reason is we're made a joke, I mean sure we fuckin' dance around in tube tops with skirts that hide our manly thighs, but we do it for you all..." I admit.

"Oh my god." I stopped my conversation and looked to a man who looked familiar. "Doesn't this guy look like Michael Lucas?" I pointed and everyone stared. "Holy... Friggen' hell." I got down from the stage and made my way to the man. "Hello..." I took a seat on his lap.

"Uh... Hi." he swung his arm around my waist and shifted a bit. 

"Am I making you uncomfortable Michael Lucas look-a-like?" I asked and he shook his head no. "You know you look like Michael Lucas, right?" 

"Yeah, I actually know this." he laughed as I pushed the mic close to his mouth. 

"At least we know you own a mirror, sugar." I stayed put in his lap and everyone laughed at my joke. "Okay, let me stay here... This is actually perfect, because my next statement about why I LOVE being a drag queen as something to do with me sitting in your lap." I pushed my hair back off my shoulders and listened to the laughter.

"Actually... No, it doesn't involve being a whore." I hopped off and went back to my stool on the stage. "Why I love being a drag queen over powers all the hate of being one... I love being a drag queen, because... Darling, don't you see me?" I laughed and everyone did as well. "Look at my body in this dress! Heidi Klum wouldn't even be able to fit one of her legs in this." 

The crowd burst with laughter. "Alright, alright. I've got a special guest with me today and he's my bestest best friend ever. Frank Iero, darling, come on out!" and when I say Frank's name everyone immediately recognizes it... Because, well, he's the worlds best known gay porn star. Next to Michael Lucas...

"Frank, darling." I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Look how short he is everyone." I patted his head.

"Don't single me out, Gena." he pointed at my heels. "She's really only one inch taller then me without those!" he told the crowd and they all laughed.

"He's bull shitting." I sit down on my stool again as Frank sat down on his next to me. "So my lovely little porn star... How's it going? You doing good?"

"Yeah, actually I'm doing awesome... Just got off a flight and yeah, I'm here... Drank a shit ton of coffee. Plus y'know I love you. I'll do anything to come see you." Frank smiled and I waved my hands out at him over dramatically.

"He's such a little charmer!" I squeaked girlishly. "And a good liar too. You didn't call me last week... You said you would and I left you a message and everything."

The crowd ooh'ed and Frank chuckled nervously. "See. That's what we get off on. I did call you babe, you hung up on me!" 

"Did I now?" I crossed my arms and looked to the crowd with a face that read 'oopsy'. "I was probably busy with you know... Stuff."

"Yeah, yeah... Too busy for me." Frank said sadly. 

"No! That's not true! I was very busy by the way and I don't even recall you calling. S'how busy I was." Gena exclaimed to the crowd. "I'm like the bad guy now. Pfft."

"You're lucky you're hot shit." Frank laughed and the crowd laughed too. 

"Love you too, darling. Okay... So last weekend!" I started and Frank looked intrigued. "I went to the mall you know. Out of drag and someone immediately recognized me. It was weird I mean, Frank... Do I look different out of drag?" I asked and Frank looked thoughtful.

"Well, you're hair is like... Down to your shoulders already--you're wearing extensions, right? Yeah, he is." Frank said to the crowd when I lift up a piece of my short real hair. "So yeah, actually... You do kind of look the same. Has anyone here seen Gena out of drag?" 

A couple people raised their hands and I nodded slowly. "Does she look like this out of it?" 

Someone shook their head while someone else nodded. "Ah well, what ever. It doesn't even take me long to look like this. Just y'know... Some make-up, my tits, some extensions and my outfit. Oh, and I don't really have to shave anything. My family cursed all its boys so we don't grow beards. Pretty convenient. It was like, I was meant to do drag."

"Very true." Frank nodded.

"Mhm, so yeah..." I folded my lips together, "Oh! Um, since you're here I wanted to ask you something you know. On behalf of your fans. When's the new porno coming out? That's gotta be soon, right?" 

"Actually, it's coming out around next month... We've got some great guys and some awesome scenes. We actually finished filming last week and they're putting it together... So yeah, next month. Pick up a copy at your local sex shop or somewhere I don't know." 

"Nice. I'll be sure to buy it and y'know...?" I jerked the air and Frank snickered at me. "I don't know what I'm saying. Just ignore me." 

"No problem." Frank joked and everyone laughed loudly. 

"You're a little dick head, you know that, right?" I squinted my eyes at him and he shrugged. "You are. You're an ass hole." 

"I went from dick head to ass hole in like two seconds. Which part of the male body am I? Make up your mind, Gena!" Frank laughed and I rolled my eyes at him. 

"You're both." I decided and Frank puckered his lips at me. "Don't even think you can win me over. Don't even."

"She's so grumpy." Frank shook his head and I went to look at the crowd. 

"Oh shit!" I looked to the Michael Lucas look-a-like and pointed at him. "Frank. You see him. Doesn't he look like Michael Lucas?"

"Oh... OH wow, he does." Frank looked over and laughed. "Are you his twin brother or something?"

The guy laughed and shook his head. "He's lying. He so is." 

"No, Gena. I'm not." the guy laughed and covered his face. 

"Don't lie to me, Mike!"

"Is that his name?!" Frank asked loudly.

"No, I just decided to call him that. It kind of matches the name Michael, and you know twin names kind of go together." I exclaimed and Frank nodded.

"My names Jonathan." Michael Lucas look-a-like said.

"No, in here you're name's Mike." I giggled and Frank laughed obnoxiously. "Any who! We'll leave you alone, love." I said and looked back to Frank. "Have you had sex with any celebrities yet?" I asked and Frank looked to the side for a second and bit down on his bottom lip.

"He's thinking about the numbers." I laughed to the crowd. 

"Actually... I've had sex with you." he pointed to me and I raised a brow at him and everyone looked interested in this topic.

"Very--not true." I answered and everyone started to 'ooh'. "No, we haven't had sex." I hit his knee and he nodded. "Frank... Oh my darling, Frankie... You only wish we did." I pushed my hair back off my shoulders.

"LIAR!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"I am not lying!" my voice went high and I turned to Frank. "Tell them, Frank."

"We've had sex before. She's just in denial because when we did she was totally wasted and her face was like in the pillow hands grasping the headboard and everything... Wasted I tell you, fucking wasted!" Frank giggled into the mic.

"I wasn't even in drag so I don't know why you're calling me a 'she' about the situation." I laughed into the mic and everyone shouted that I was lying. "Oh shut up." I sucked my teeth. "So what. We did have sex. Big whoop. Who hasn't had sex with me before?"

A bunch of people went quiet. "Don't even go there!" I laughed as well as everyone else.

"So, have you had sex with any celebs, Gena?" Frank asked.

"Oh my god... Where do I start?" I laughed and crossed my legs. "Hm, there was George W. Bush," I joked and everyone laughed hysterically, "and then the Pope and then... Hm, oh yeah, Osama Bin Laden." 

"How were they?" Frank snickered. 

"Bin Laden's actually very sensual and you'd never guess how kinky the Pope is... Bush, meh," I shruged, "he could be better. He's a little into sex toys though." I stated then shook my head. "No, um--actually I've slept with and dated Stephen Green..." I tried not to laugh but it was hard not to. 

"Oh my god..." Frank laughed, understanding my joke as well as others in the crowd. "If some of you don't know Stephen Green; he's like a giant homophobic asshole who bashed Gena at some event. It was awesome... The way Gena was like 'uh-uh mothafuck-uh!'." Frank moved his hand exasperatingly.

"Yeah, he heard a mouthful from me... But no, I haven't really slept with any celebs besides Frank... Well, I have, but I cant say who it is. He's a closet-case." I winked and everyone booed me. "Shut up you whinny bitches." 

They did.

"I was just joking by the way. You don't have to shut up." I told them and they laughed. "Now lets get to the questions." I stood up and walked down the steps. "Anyone want to ask Mr. Frank Iero anything? What about you Marc. Would you let Frank shake your kids' hands?" 

Marcus laughed loudly and covered his mouth before saying, "I don't think so."

"Ooh, you heard that Frank? His kids might catch something from you. I wouldn't be surprised. The amount of times you've fingered me--I mean... Men." I giggled and everyone laughed.

"That's fair. I wouldn't let my kids shake my hand either... If I had any kids." Frank shrugged and shook his bangs away from his eyes.

"Oh, hello lovely's." I walked over to a group of Lesbians and put my arm on one of their shoulders. "Have any of you girlies got a question for our lovely porn star?"

"Um..." one laughed nervously and then asked, "Since I don't watch um... Guy on guy porn... Or any porn for that matter-- Who's the top in most of your films."

"Ooh!" I kept my arm put and laughed, "Who's the top, Frank?" I already know the answer..

"Me. Duh." Frank answered simply. "It's very rare if I bottom. But when I do I pick the guy and it's not so bad." 

"It's true. It's very rare. Which I don't understand why. Most men--most 'gay' men should bottom more often. It's like, shit dude, my ass is sore--will I ever get the chance to top...?Wait, that's probably why most men hardly bottom anymore, because I'm willing to do the job--that's why." I laughed and removed my arm from the girls shoulder and started to make my way around to a group of men who were all drinking silently. 

"You guys are cute. Mind if I sit?" I took a seat on the curly headed, brunette's lap. "Of course you don't mind." I stayed put and pressed the mic to his mouth. "Got anything to ask Frank?"

"I've actually got a question for you, Gena." The guy said, circling his arm around my waist.

"Awe, now do you really?" I asked, resting my head on his.

"Yeah, what's your number?" he asked and I pushed his head away softly while I rolled my eyes.

"You men are all the same... You see a pretty girl and you immediately want their number." I took a pen from one of the guys and grabbed a napkin and started to scribble my number down. "There you go, love. Don't call me after twelve. I'll be slipping out of this and into something less beautiful and I like my rest."

"Yeah, she needs her beauty sleep." Frank announced on the stage and I gave him 'the look'.

"Awesome." the guy said and pushed the napkin into his pocket. "My name's Arthur by the way." he took my hand and kissed it.

"Oh my god. You're a charmer Arthur. Y'know... That's actually my middle name." I smiled at him. 

"Really? What's your first name?" he asked, shocked.

"Do any of you people know my real name?" I asked and a lot of people nodded. 

"It's just like his drag name, but butch." Frank explained, giggling.

"Gerard." I nodded. 

"I like that." Arthur smirked. "S'hot."

"Why thank you." I climbed off his lap and walked away. "His boner was wrinkling my dress. Had to get off." I giggled, causing everyone to erupt into loud laughter.

"Let me tell you something, Arthur--" Frank started after he finished laughing. "Once you have sex with him he'll totally not return your phone calls and if he does he'll be a bitch about it and go, Frank who? He'll make fun of your dick in public and steal all your crap."

"Don't listen to him Arthur. We'll have a good time." I shouted to him and Arthur winked at me. "He cant resist this Frank." I rubbed down my own waist.

"He'll grow to get use to it. It's not that great in the end... He snores a lot and he eats everything. Don't tell me I didn't warn you... Plus he's not even that good at giving head."

Everyone laughed loudly.

"You know what. I didn't hear you complain. What about that time, huh? I sucked real bad, right? Or was it really hard? I sucked really hard." I nodded and Frank flicked me off. "He wasn't complaining. He enjoyed it."

I walked over to another group of men and stood in front of them. "Got a question for the royal pain in the ass up there?" I pushed the mic out in front of me and one guy grabbed it. 

"Frank, saw you on the Logo channel and I was wondering if you're going to do any shows, or movies, etc...." he passed the mic back to me.

"Hm. I'm currently working with the great Tim Burton and he's interested in letting me audition for a film--which is going to be awesome... And shows... I don't really know yet. Hm, I'll have to get with my agent on that one." Frank answered and I walked back over to him and took my seat on the stool.

"You're going to be a little star." I smiled at Frank and he shrugged. "Don't be modest you fuckin' prick."

"Again with the name calling, Princess?" 

"It's only because I love you." I smiled cheekily at him and turned to the crowd. "Okay, Frank's going to be backstage so like, if Anyone's got more questions get in there and talk to him. He'll be more then glad to answer all your fabulous questions." I stood up as well as Frank and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming and I'll see you in five." I told him.

"Bye everyone." Frank waved and everyone applauded as he left. 

"Frank Iero..." I clapped as well and took my seat again. "God, he's such a good kid." I nodded. "Wasn't he just awesome?" I asked and everyone agreed. "Yeah, we've had some good times. He was actually around when Gena was created. He helped with the G-string part." I exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna' sing a couple songs and I'll go back stage and we can chill and stuff." I stood up and watched as Trey, the sound guy took the stool and moved it back stage. 

People participated well and clapped to the songs. It's always nice to get feed-back. When I finish the last song everyone claps as I wave goodbye and walk backstage, hearing everyone chant my name.

I own the stage every night.


	2. Chapter 2

I was backstage signing autographs and taking photos like always and it surprised me. The mounds of men coming over to me in their drunken stupor trying to lift my dress and sneak a peek at what I had to offer. When it got out of hand like, when some guys tried being a little to touchy-touchy, I would excuse myself from them and move on to the next group of people. 

They would tell me how pretty I was and how they flew from different states to see me. It was lovely and most of those comments made me proud to do what I did and it was cool that I was able to put a smile on people's faces. 

I answered questions mostly and talked about my acts and, how I travel around and do shows in different states, and how sometimes I would even give out some free tickets to shows around where the people live. 

I'm a nice Drag Queen... I would like to think so at least. 

"This dress was like... Two-hundred bucks, yeah, but fuck that shit. That money didn't come out of my pocket. It came from my sugah daddy's." I laughed with some cute little blonde, twink, bartender guy named Travis.

"For real? You've got one of those?" Travis asked and I nodded sternly, almost dead serious. 

"It's actually my kid brother." I joked and someone nearby laughed loudly. "He's got a very good job. Better than mine." 

I can hear Frank in the distance talking with someone about acting and it made me turn around to look. "Yeah, hopefully my big break comes soon. I've been workin' my ass off for a shit long time. More gay men should look at themselves and think about where they can monitor their lives, ya'know. Like, I've been acting since I was ten, and when I got into porn, which was like... Shit, five years ago when I was eighteen, I was looking for advantages. I wanted camera time so badly and now it's actually paying off. Lots of patience and passion." 

I was asked to take a picture with someone and the guy picked me up bridal style and kissed my cheek. He was tall... At least taller then me and I was wearing four inch heels. 

When the photo was done, he set me down gently and we began to chat. He was good looking enough and funny. I liked that about my fans. They all had the same sense of humor as me. 

"Then like, when you bagged on the Michael Lucas look-a-like guy. That was so adorable. You're cute as hell, Gena. I just wanna' fuckin' steal you and like, do shit to you," his name was Brian and he was just a little creepy, but I've dated worse… A lot worse, but I'll get to that story some other time. 

"Oh, well," I laughed nervously, "That sounds great... What kind of shit?" I winked at him. 

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked and I tipped my head to the side. 

"Does it come across that way?" I had a cranberry and vodka occupy the cup I had with me with a straw in it. "I like to flirt. I flirt with just about anyone, anywhere... Anytime." I pushed the straw to my lips and circled it with the tip of my tongue. 

"Whore... Whore." I heard Frank say in between coughs. 

"Fuck you, Frank. You're the one who's a porn star." I turned to look at him and everyone around laughed. 

"Sure enough, babe." Frank gave me a thumbs-up and winked. "Just keep tellin' yourself that." 

"He's a brat." I told Brian and he chuckled silently. "I like you..." I leaned in to him and whispered into his ear discreetly, "Meet me outside my dressing room... I'm just gonna' get into my daily garb and we can talk some more." Brian pressed his hand against the small of my back. 

"Okay... Hey, um... Just so you know... Um, this is gonna' fuckin' shock you... Uh." he laughed and pulled his hand away and looked around nervously. 

"What, you've got aids or something? Boyfriend...? Married?" I guessed and he shook his head. "What?" 

"I'm kind of--erm... Straight..." he laughed and my eyes bulged out a bit. "I'm just super gay friendly." He nodded slowly with his eyes closed. 

"Awe, c'mon, Brian! You're a cock tease!" I said loudly and everyone looked over at us. "You can’t just pick up a drag queen, give some lip action and then tell them you're straight. Gosh..." I left past him and went over to Frank before setting my glass down on a table nearby. "What's a fucking fag in drag gottah do to get some dick around here?" 

"Get into pornography." Frank laughed and I pinched his arm. "Ow..." 

"You aren't helping... Fucking, shit." I watched Brian scratch his head awkwardly from across the room and I sneered. "Straight guys are fucking ass holes. They lead you on and then... Bam! Nothing, nada... Zip. No cock--no nothing." 

"Dude, just relax. I'll fuck you." Frank smirked and wrapped his arm around my hip. 

"Yeah, heh heh ha... You're a riot." I removed his hand from my waist and left to go to my dressing room. 

"I'll be right back, my precious jewels! I'm going to reveal my less beautiful self in ten minutes." Everyone looked stoked as I strutted into a large hall and smacked a couple guys’ asses and squeezed some packages on my way to my dressing room. 

It took me longer than ten minutes with all the knocking at my door and roses being given to me and a box of chocolates and some condoms, lubes and sex toys... Gosh, I love my fans. 

I fluffed my hair a bit and applied a bit of eyeliner and adjusted my tight Smashing Pumpkins band tee. 

The knock at my door caused me to look away from my vanity mirror and get up to answer it. "Yuss...?" I asked, sounding annoyed. 

"Dude, hurry up." It was Frank, "People wanna' see you already." 

"Tell them it takes time to look horrible... Well, for me at least." I smirked and shut the door on him. "I'm done any way’s, let me just put on my vans." I told him and I heard a muffled 'okay' behind the door. "FINISHED!" I hollered and pulled the door open and began to walk down the hall I came from. Only this time I wasn't hovering over anyone like a giant. 

"Hello people. 'Ello." I waved and everyone looked my way. 

"Shit, dude..." I heard someone say and I curtsied them. 

"My name's Gerard Way--Of course, and I am the creator of Gena G-string." I exclaimed and everyone was star struck. 

"Still looks like a whore to me." Frank giggled and everyone busted out in laughter. "I'm just kidding, babe." Frank wrapped his arm around my shoulder once he saw me give him the stink eye. 

"This is why I call him names. He's so mean to me. When we dated, he was just the same. A mean, weird, little prick. S'what you were and still are, Frank." I pushed him away from me and walked off to a group of females who were signaling me to come over and began to chat with them. 

"You guys straight?" I asked them and one of them nodded. "Are straight men like, really good in bed, because I almost snagged myself one tonight." 

"Oh really?" she asked, "What's his name?" 

"I think it was like, Brian, or something. Don't know, but he was like 6'6, a little beefy, he had brown hair and blue eyes. Very cute." I described and she laughed. 

"That's my boyfriend. He's in love with you and how much you look like Christina Ricci." 

"Dude, I was gonna' tell you how much you looked like Christina Ricci! We should scissor each other for him." I patted her back and laughed. 

"Oh my god..." She covered her face and giggled. "You're hilarious." 

"S'why I'm a comedian, baby. But really, your boyfriend is mm-mm cuh-yute!" I raked my hair back with my fingers. "Where's he at?" 

"I have no idea, probably like, with the other Queens I think. You can have him, babe. He's a cheap date," she joked, throwing her arm over my shoulder. 

"Fo sho? Shit, fuck that then. I'm not into Wackarnolds and the BitchKing. I'm more drawn by men who spend a little of what they don't have. See what I'm sayin', girl?" 

She nodded, "I see what you're sayin'. You're wasted, aren't you?" 

"Hell-motherfuckin'-yes!" I nodded and the girls around me laughed. 

"I've got a question, because girl, I've been a fan of yours for like four years and I just wanna' know... It's natural for me to wanna' know. Y'know?" Brian's girlfriend babbled. 

"Girl, just spit it out. Just spit out that come." I shook my head, laughing and leaned into her. "What is it that you wanna' know..." 

"Okay... Okay... How do you like, look this skinny? How are you so skinny?" she asked. 

"Bitch! You're skinnier then than me!" 

"C'mon! No, I'm not! Just tell me," she pleaded. 

"Okay, what I do is... I need you all to huddle up. It's weight loss secret. It's apart of a long history in my family." They all leaned in. "Okay, what I do is... I drink a shit ton of vinegar... Slam my head against the wall and do three sit-ups. No lie." I pulled back. 

"Nuh uh!" one of the lesbians hollered. 

"Girl, yuh-uh-huh." I nodded and pursed my lips. "I am not lying. I swear to the God's that aren't real." 

"Shit, I'm gonna' try it!" Brian's girlfriend shouted. "I'm just gonna' take your word, Gena. You better not be lying 'cos I'll come to your show again and shit will go down if I gain twenty pounds." 

"I give you my word, babe." I felt a hand tug at my arm and I turned to see Frank. 

"Gerard, can I talk with you? Do you girls mind if I steal him?" Frank asked. 

"No, go ahead... Have fun." Brian's girlfriend giggled and took a sip of her cup filled with juice and vodka. 

"Those girls are crazy in the head," I told Frank as he pulled me into the empty hallway near my dressing room. "What's up? What is it that you wanted me over for?" 

"I've got a flight at like seven thirty tomorrow and instead of a hotel I wondering if I could stay at your place... I mean like, if that's cool with you. Jersey wouldn't be Jersey without being with you all day. I like being around you, Gee." Frank grabbed onto my hand and pressed it against his mouth. 

"You've got balls... I like that, because if you didn't have balls I probably wouldn't let you into my home with out a warrant, but sure, you can come stay with me... I got rid of the futon, but my bed is big enough for the both of us." I tell him and retrieve my hand once Frank lets go of it. 

"Aw, shit, thanks man!" Frank pulled me into a hug and kissed my neck. "Fuckin' forgot why I loved you so much." 

"I still think you're an ass hole of an ex boyfriend." I tell him and pat his back. "Let's get back to the party." As Frank and I turned around, we had the room’s full attention. "You guys are so fucking nosey! Oh my god." I blushed and turned back around. 

Laughter filled the room and everyone went back to their conversations. "Yeah, so, when you're ready to go, let me know... I'll be around." Frank smacked my ass roughly and went back to the guys he was talking to earlier before he pulled me into the hall. 

I watched him walk away and whispered, "Ow..." rubbing where Frank had smacked.


	3. Chapter 3

The get-together is coming to an end and Frank's helping the janitor pick up around the stage and tables. Now, I've got to wait until they're done to go home and relax, and I was just seconds away of leaving him when I heard him holler out my name, "Yo! Gerard... M'finished." He paced over to me and followed me out of the club.

"S'bout time..." I hurried over to my car and hopped into the driver’s seat and waited for him to stuff his luggage into the trunk. "Get in. I wanna' go home," I exclaim to him as he checks his reflection. "Good," I say once he hops in.

"You're drunk, you shouldn't be drivin'." Frank yawned, reclining his chair back. "How much you drink?"

"None-ya, bee-yotch, plus you're drunk too so you shouldn't be talking." I backed up out of my reserved parking spot and drove straight into the empty road. "And I drank enough to pass out once I get home. I'ma tell you that much."

"So what you're saying is you drank three vodka shots, a bottle of Carona, two martinis and a cup of white wine?" Frank sat up a little and watched as I slouched over the steering wheel. "You're driving like an old woman."

"Frank, shut the hell up. I can’t concentrate and how the fuck do you know what I drank? You're a stalker. You were watching me weren't you?" I sat back a little and pressed on the radio before saying, "Creeper," in a low, hushed whisper.

"Mhm... Gerard... Yeah... I'm a creepy stalker," he whispered and laid back. "When we get there, wake me up. Don't leave me in the car again." 

"If I can remember, babe." I turn a light and speed up once I get to the highway. 

It's an hour drive back to my side of Jersey and when I pull into my driveway, I turn the car off and let out a deep sigh. "Frank..." I pressed my hand down against his shoulder and shook him lightly. 

"Frank, wake the fuck up. I'm not gonna' drag you in. I can hardly keep my head up, man."

"Mmm, whasss'up."

"D'you just tell me to shut up?" 

"Nuh-uh... S'help me up." He rolled his head back and arched his spine until his back made a small cracking noise. "Shit."

"I can’t, man... Get up--like roll out of the door." I hopped out of the car and walked over to his side. "Here." I pulled his door open for him and bent over. "You gottah get up, Frank. I'm not super-fuckin'-man, here y'know." 

"I know... I already knew that." Frank sat up slowly and rolled his way out of the car with my help. "I knew it already, Gee. You're a weakling... With your skinny-scrawny arms. Did you lose weight?" Frank slurred, mindlessly, pulling himself to his legs and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 

"C'mon, and I thought I was wasted, man..." I walked us to my front door and pulled my key out of my back pocket with the hand that wasn't holding onto to Frank. "M'got it." I pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it before pushing the door open with my foot. "Get on the couch, I'll..." I trail off and unwrap Frank's arm from my shoulder, which caused him to fall flat down on his knees. "Frank!" I holler and he starts to crawl over to the couch. "C'mon, man... It isn't that hard to walk." I shut my front door and lock it securely. "Great, now your knees are all dusty..." 

"Gee, shoosh, please, headache--bad headache." He laid on the couch and clutched onto his head.

"Want an aspirin?" I asked quietly, almost in a hushed whisper. "I can give you a massage and suck your cock." Okay, maybe I wasn't acting serious, but he was acting like a totally diva, when, hello... I'm supposed to be the one behaving like that.

"I'll take the aspirin. You can suck my dick later." He sounded almost serious.

"Yes... Your highness." I bowed and made my way into my kitchen in a dramatic exit that seemed well rehearsed. "Fucking princess..." I murmur to my self and, grabbed some pills from the kitchen cabinet and poured him a glass of water.

"I'ma give you two because you'll wake up dead tomorrow if I don't." I take a seat next to him. "You gottah sit up, babe... C'mon." 

He groans loudly and presses his hand against my thigh. "I think I'll take the blow job... D'you wanna' give me a blow job, yeah?" He's slurring horrendously.

"No. I don't. I don't want to give you a blow job. I want you to take these goddamn pills." I help him up and push him against the couch. 

"Now swallow." I shove them into his mouth and tip the glass cup against his lips. "Swallow..." I tell him again, once I notice he isn't making an effort.

He's pushing the cup away and it flew out of my hand and crash down on the ground. "FRANK!" I shout and he opens his eyes. 

"Oops. Heh-heh..." He chuckled and laid back down. 

"Now I gottah pick this bull shit up." I get down on my knees, carefully, and start picking up the little pieces of glass. 

"Crack is wack... Crack is wack, Gee. I see your butt-crack." He giggled, poking my side.

"You enjoying the view?" I raise my ass up in the air and Frank let out an airy laugh. 

"I'm enjoying it, yeah. I wanna' fuck you--dry hump the shit out of you," he confessed but I laughed. "No, for real. When I got onstage I wanted to fuck you in front of everyone. It was hard to keep my dick down."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I get up and take the glass to the kitchen to toss it into the garbage can. "I'm going to bed... You comin'?"

Frank raised his arm up in the air and I watched him stand up on shaky legs. "Man, s'like someone spiked my drink." He laughed and stumbled towards me. 

"Mmm, I know those nights..." I say and Frank walked in to the bedroom, gripping onto the walls and landing flat on his stomach on top of my big, fluffy bed. "You comfy?"

"M'fuck yeah, I'd be even comfier if you'd join me." He groans, turning on his side.

"I've gottah change my clothes." I tell him and he groans again, watching me go to my closet and pull it open. "Just, y'know, slip into somethin' a little more comfortable."

"Can you put on some of Gena's stuff? Pllleeeaassseee?" he whined and I turned to look at him, while sliding my shirt over my head. 

"What'd you have in mind?" I leaned up against the wall and started playing with the zipper on my jeans. "Sexy, cute, flirty?"

"All of the above." Frank pressed his hand against the crotch of his jeans.

"Hm, have I got something like that? Wanna' explain with details?" I'm teasing him as I roll down my jeans daintily, and he's huffing and puffing in pleasure.

"Y-yeah, sure." He sat up. "Preferably lingerie... The one with the bowknot underwear with garters and uh--the..." he trails off when he sees me pulling down my underwear and go through the closet to get what he's asking for. "Um... and the really little, black lace night dress... Yeah, that one," he says, when I pull it out.

"You want the underwear to be the thong one, right? With the garter?" I ask him... To make sure.

"Yes," he answers quickly and I smirk at him.

"The stockings are a little loose on me now. D'you mind turning around for a sec? A lady needs her privacy for just a moment." Frank complies and tips his head back while shoving his hand in his pants. "No jerking off... S'rude."

He stops stroking himself and sighs in frustration. "Can I open my eyes now?" he asks just as I put the garter on. 

"No, not yet." I'm fluffing my hair before I slip on the little night gown and then walking over to my bed where I take a seat on it slowly. "Now you can." I'm laying on my side a little, facing him.

"Whoa..." he gasps. "Shit, you look good, Gee."

"Mmm. I know." he's raking his fingers through my hair and rubbing my ear a little, causing me to lean into his touch. "You sober up fast," I tell him and he laughs nervously. 

"I know um, we haven't spoken to each other at all this month and I just really wanna' tell you how amazing you look, Gerard. I'm dead serious." he's getting on top of me slowly spreading my legs open to squeeze himself in between them.

"Stop with the compliments... You're worse then my fans sometimes." I tell him and he nods and I'm lying still under him, working my hand up against his face as he thrusts down against me. "Relax," I whisper and he shakes his head.

"I cant... I've gottah--I need to fuck you right now. I've got this picture in my head, shit--let me fuck you, Gerard." he's literally humping me like a puppy and it's kind of adorable, because he's got his eyes screwed shut, his mouth is open a agape as he lets out tiny gasping grunts, and, I'm just laying there, like a blow up doll he dressed up.

"W-we can’t," I tell him and he opens his eyes. 

"Why not?"

"It's just... D'you remember Adam Lazara...?" 

"The porn director? Yeah, what about him?" Frank's grabbing my wrist and holding them together, restraining me. 

"We're kind of seeing each other. I thought you knew, because I always update my web site, y'know? Like, I thought you would have known because you're good friends with Mikey." I tell him and he's tightening his grip on my wrist. "You gonna' let go?"

"No..."

"Frank, c'mon. I'm sorry." I'm wrapping my stocking covered legs around his hips.

"Why are you being such a tease? You know that's fucked up, right?"

"No, s'how I usually am," I tell him and he frowns. "Okay, I'm sorry... I don't think Adam and I actually made it official. We can work something out, just let go of me really quick. I've got an itch."

He loosens his grip and I scratch the side of my neck. "Okay, there." I raise my arms back in the air and Frank's grabbing my wrists together again.

"M'gonna' fuck you. Okay? Even if you don't want it." Frank growled, his nails carving moon shaped crests on my pale wrists. "M'gonna' fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight without feeling me inside you." He presses his hips down against me, harshly.

"Oh, I want it... I want it so fucking hard. I love your porn star cock inside of me." I giggled, exposing my throat to his lips.   
"Mmm, yes." I moan as he starts trailing down to my shoulders and then up to the tip of my chin. 

"Yeah, I know... How big is your boyfriend’s cock? He bigger then than me?" Frank exposed his groins and I'm looking down at it; my eyes big and mouth watering.

"N-no... Not bigger than you. Well, I'm bigger than you," I joke and he laughs light heartedly. "Because y'know, a six is way bigger then an eight." I'm watching him stroke his manhood.

"Nine and a half," he tells me and I swallow the lump in my throat. "Got my self measured on set the other week, because I wasn't sure."

"That's... That's lovely." he's hiking up my gown and undoing my garter as I lay there shocked with Frank's size. God, I need it.

"It's gonna' feel lovely." he's spitting down on the palm of his hand as he moves his fingers down and pushed my G-string aside. "S'why you're called Gena G-string, baby..." He laughs and I chuckle silently as he slides two fingers inside of me.

"Oh fuck," I cry out and push myself back against his digits. "Oh goddamn it, s'feels good."

"You're the eagerest bottom I've ever known. You know that, right? Even my fingers make you go crazy and I've got little fingers."

"I don't exactly take a break from sex, Frank. I've got quite a collection of dildos and vibrators," I explain, shuddering against Frank's touch.

"Does Adam record you?"

"Sometimes... On occasions." I squeak as he strikes my prostate dead on. "Can you just fuck me? Condoms are in the night stand. Don't use any lube. I can handle it." I'm waiting for Frank to remove his fingers. "S'yeah..." I replace them with my own and start fucking myself relentlessly. "God, yes... I'm so fucking ready for this."

"Move your fingers... Wait, yeah, hold yourself open." Frank's slipping the condom down his eager dick, which twitches a little. 

I feel the head of his cock head prodding the pucker of my hole and he's wiggling his tip against my perineum before he slips inside with a couple of rough jabs. "There we go..." he's squeezing my wrist with both his hands now and laying his chest down on top of my own. "You're as tight as I remember..." he says in a low growl.

I press our lips together and Frank speeds up his gentle pace until it's no longer a smooth sensation. The bed’s moving a little too fast and his hips are slamming me down on the bed as he breathes like he's running a mile. "Yes... Yes, fuck yes. You're tight."

For a second, I feel like I'm in one of his porno's, because his voice just brings me to that point. He's always been a dirty talker and it brings it out of me.

"Don't stop... Don't stop!" I moan out when he hits my prostate. "Oh my fucking god." I'm balling my fists around the headboard and Frank's letting go one of my wrists and starts groping down on my waist instead so that he can slam into me with ease.

"You like that, don't you? You're a little cock slut." Frank pants as I lay silently for a while.

"I want it harder... C'mon, you bitch," I spat and he grabbed my face together with his hand and slammed into me aggressively. "OH!" I whimper and he does it again until I'm literally sobbing in pleasure.   
"Frank! Fucking hell, fuck, Frank."

"Is that hard enough, huh?"

I'm shaking my head and letting go of the bed's headboard and I wrapped my hands around Frank's throat. "Faster. Go faster..." 

Frank's taking a deep breath and starts to working himself in a medium pace. 

"That isn't fast enough you stupid--" He cut me off and his hands cover my mouth, his pace is changing from medium to fast and then to incredibly fast. I don't know how he's doing it, but my mouth doesn't have control over what I'm saying.

"Yes! Yes, oh god, yes! Oh my god..." I'm vibrating with Frank's thrusts because he's making the bed shake uncontrollably. "Fucking shit... Fucking god." I'm screaming and squeezing my eyes shut as he starts to slowing down. 

"You gonna' come?" he asks, and I nod a little, feeling the tingling feeling I always feel in the depths of my body. "Don't come yet... I want it to last. Fuck, you're so gorgeous..." Frank enveloping my lips in a kiss and the pace suddenly turns to slow and sensual. 

"Frank..." I murmur against his lips, and he pulls away and does this thing with his hips and it hits my prostate in all the right places and, I'm trying so hard not to release, but it's all overwhelming. 

"Frankie... Mmm. My god."

"Take this off..." he stops and starts tugging at my gown. "I wanna' see your body." I'm lifting my hips up and pulling the gown over my head and, tossing it to the ground. "I always like it when you dress up like Gena, but I like it even more when you're Gerard," he says, looking down at my face as he strokes my red, heated chest.

"You do?" I ask, my voice low and quiet.

"Mhm... Hold up. I'm gonna' come." Frank holds my arms up again and squeezes his palms around my wrist as he starts to slamming into me deeply. "F-fuck..." he groans, releasing inside of me. 

"Oh. Oh shit, Frank." I'm coming after him and uncurling my toes. "Fuck."

Frank slips out slowly, dragging his cock out and the friction it causes is oh so perfect. 

"S'good." Frank tugged softly on the wasted condom and tied it securely before tossing it to the little garbage bin I had near my nightstand. 

"M'yeah... By the way... I lied about Adam." I sat up, giggling, with sweat dripping down the side of my face.

"I know." Frank nods and I look at him, my expression blank and confused. "You didn't say anything about him on your web site."

I've got this twinkle in my eye because that's when I know he actually really does care about me: Gerard Way a.k.a Gena G-string.

 

Fin


End file.
